


Merlin

by Rumrouz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out, Gen, Magic Revealed, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds out that Merlin is a sorcerer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin

  



End file.
